Rapt
by Dark Silicon
Summary: Yay category! : Just a oneshot type thing about Raz in his own mind and just...uh...pondering and being angsty I suppose xD


Rapt by DarkSilicon

Type: One shot

Rating: PG

Genre: General/Angst

Disclaimer: They all belong to Tim Schafer whoooa! I'm sorry that I'm killing your characters by the way.

Author's note: I can't believe that I'm writing Psychonauts fanfiction. I have problems xD; Um, I like angst, so...uh, it's angsty! I can make anything angsty, I really truly can D Oh, and this is just a random ficlet. It doesn't have much to do with actual game events...

EDIT: Oh god, I kept calling Oleander 'Olimar'...is totally embarrassed I'm gonna fix that right now...I am terribly sorry for my...uh...not smart-ness...

He sighed heavily and plopped down on a large nub that was stationed behind him, pulling his large goggles off of his eyes in defeat. There really was just no point in continuing this little journey that he had started hours ago. He had wandered too deep into the subconscious and was now pointlessly and pathetically lost, and to top it all off...it was his own mind that he was lost in. He growled to himself and pulled the goggles over his head, letting them rest around his neck and find support in the collar of his shirt. He crossed his thin right leg over the kneecap of his left, and just stared blankly at an arrowhead that was sparkling a few feet away. He was contemplating lifting himself up and retrieving it, realizing that he still needed to purchase that damn mental cobweb duster, but he just sighed and fell backwards. Sasha had warned him about going into his own mind, as it was a tad bit risky to go into your own nightmares, but he had deliberately disobeyed and utilized the brain tumbler well the agent was asleep. He was still just a tad bit curious about why journeying into your own mind was such a touchy and risky operation, and asking Sasha would have just led to too much prying and questions that he didn't want to supply with answers. So, he had gone in himself...and had gotten lost by himself. He was currently in a rather large space, with a tall twisting spire in the center of the area. He had attempted to climb it earlier, but it was rather difficult to balance on the slippery, round tentacle like walkway and once he had reached the top a large cyst type object obstructed him. He had tried to use his levitation ball to jump over it, but it was no use as far as he was concerned. There was really no point in climbing it anyway, there was just a little house nestled at the top, and after the last creature that he had encountered in his own mind he wasn't all to thrilled about exploring anymore.

"If only Sasha was awake, then I could get out of this damn place without having to hurt myself..." he growled, kicking his pointed shoes in the air. "Then again, if Sasha was awake I wouldn't be here in the first place..." he mumbled quietly to himself as he let his legs drop, hitting the nub that he was sitting on and making a strange spongy noise. He snorted at the noise that his perch produced, and then kicked it again. It made the same sound, and he soon found himself laughing openly, kicking the area harder every time. It continued with its odd little tune, but the boy soon found his attention drawn elsewhere at the sight of a strange, teal object hopping around behind him. He rolled onto his stomach, watching as the teal animal-like safe hopped around on the dark, purple ground. He grinned slightly and grabbed his goggles tightly in between the lenses, pulling them on in an energized manner. He hopped off of the nub and crouched down slightly, watching as the mental safe continued to happily prance around, not noticing his small huntsman. The boy blew up at some loose brown hair that had fallen in his face and then started to make his way stealth fully towards his prey, the safe finally noticing him and then running around even faster. The boy wasn't very intimidated by this defense, and quickly pounced at the safe, the creature only whinnying and running behind the spire. He grinned at the challenge that his opponent was offering and took off after it, his head bowed as he ran into the dark. He stopped at the realization that it was abnormally dark in this corner of the area and stood up straight. He couldn't see anything for about twenty feet, for that far away there was a cluster of purple, mushroom looking things emitting an eerie light. He sighed and removed the goggles again, walking forward into the dark to try and locate his quarry. He came across nothing of the sort and mumbled a few foreign words to himself as he trudged through the dark, feeling the soft ground beneath his feet indent slightly when he walked. This really was not his day. He was about to give up and turn around, but the sight of a small trinket caught his attention as it unexpectedly gleamed in the strange darkness. He pulled his goggles back on and then walked cautiously towards the center of the bleak corner, looking down to see that it was none other than an emotional baggage tag. He sighed in disappointment, taking the small tag between his square fingers and examining it to find that it belonged to a purse. He shrugged and closed his eyes, dropping the tag to the ground, but the tag stopped falling a few inches away from the ground and then levitated into his suddenly opened backpack. The backpack closed by itself as well, the boy opening his green eyes slowly once this whole ordeal was finished. He mumbled once again to himself and then made his way back to where he had found the mental safe, entering the eerily lighted area and returning to his post. He could hear the sound of the safe prancing merrily on the other side of the spire, but he wasn't in the mood to go and locate it. At the moment he wanted to go and find the purse that matched his newly found tag, but he didn't hear any crying and going back into the previous tunnels was out of the question.

He once again laid on his back, looking up at the endless black ceiling and watching the figments of his imagination twist and turn in the air. There were many different multicolored figments dancing around in the air, trying to avoid their master so they could roam free for a bit longer. There was a fairly thin arm, a steak (which by the way he could not understand for the life of him), a gypsy caravan wagon, a rabbit (again, he was thoroughly confused by some of these figments...), and other such objects that bothered him to no end. The steak and the rabbit still eluded him beyond belief, but he had learned that whatever was in here was in here for a reason...so a steak and a rabbit might have to do with something. Although he couldn't imagine what. He sighed and reached out his hand, catching the thin-armed figment and wincing slightly as it disappeared into nothing. He laughed slightly at the sudden evaporation, and then pulled off his goggles, giving a very despondent expression as he looked up. The things that he encountered in these minds, and what he did to remove them...did it really make much of a difference when all was said and done? He had already entered three minds, Oleander's, Sasha's, and Milla's, but when he had gone into their minds and tagged all of the emotional baggage, caught all of the figments, and defeated all of the censors...they were never any different. Oleander was still a deranged madman, Sasha was just as mysterious and elusive as he had been before, and Milla...well...she was still Milla. His mind lingered back on the disappearing figment of the water demon, it had disappeared so easily between his fingers...but he could still remember it. He would still tread into the camp's lake by accident and be dragged down to the foundation of the land by a fear that he was now positive was a curse...so what did this all mean? What was the point of cleaning one's mind when there was no benefit...when he couldn't help cure people of their inner demons, when he couldn't even cure himself of his eternal fear of a behemoth forcing him under miles of ocean and choking him with the realization...He sat up and looked ahead at the tall spire, the arrowhead from before still twinkling in the dim light that surrounded it. He slowly stood up and jumped a little, a large orange ball suddenly appearing from nowhere and supporting his booted feet. He walked on the surface of the bubble carefully, making sure not to break his concentration as it started to move towards the spire. He stopped moving when he reached the arrowhead, touching his forehead and sending the purple fragment into his backpack like he had done with the purse tag. He then continued to roll around the base of the spire, through the dark corner that he had retreated from earlier and finding himself in clear view of the mental safe that he had been stalking before. He stopped his concentration, the orange orb disappearing into a million small yellow bubbles and then walked towards the safe cautiously. The teal animal of course saw him before he was able to maul the creature, and it hopped away as friskily as it had before, the boy just growling and chasing after it. He was about to call for his trusty levitation ball once more, but a very faint cry made him stop and turn his head slightly to where the safe had been resting a few moments ago. It was the purse that belonged to his baggage tag. It was a light pink color, lying behind a very out of place steak and sobbing to itself. He smiled and walked towards the small handbag, kneeling down and calling for the tag when he was only inches away from it. The bag looked up at him hopefully, the green-eyed psychic just holding the tag up to show the purse that he was going to help it. The bag continued to cry, but not as loudly, and the boy grabbed it by the handles and clipped the oversized tag onto it quite proudly. The purse did its usual dance for joy and was then swept away by some invisible wind, the brown haired child just sighing happily and standing up once more. He was about to go back after his annoying locked up memories, but he stopped as he was conjuring his levitation ball, bringing a gloved finger to his chin. He had...what _had_ he been thinking about before? He remembered lying on that nub, looking up at the figments of his own imagination...but...what had happened after that? It was odd, like something had completely disappeared from his subconscious...He shrugged, calling forth his levitation ball and rolling back along the edge of the spire to locate and attack his prey.

.+.End.+.

Hopefully that didn't kill anyone...I'm starting to think that maybe there's no Psychonauts fanfiction for a reason...Oh, and if I made any technical mistakes in this (like the figments for example...) please cut me some slack. I don't own the game, I couldn't check my sources. I'll own it someday!


End file.
